Secks?
by swafford duh
Summary: Naruto AIM convo. XD Uhm...One-sided: SasuNaru, NejiNaru, SaiNaru, GaaNaru TenNeji Sexual references...kinda...and minor cursing.


AAAHH! RUN! IT'S ANOTHER NARUTO AIM SESSION! I tried to make it somewhat funny. I think I failed. TT Oh well!

Swaff: SASUKE!

Sasuke: Whaaaatttt?

Swaff: Do the damn disclaimer.

Sasuke: Ugh, this skank and a half doesn't own Naruto.

Swaff: If it weren't for your smexy body, you wouldn' t be here. Remember: Once you're old, you're outtah here.

Sasuke: Thank God.

Swaff: -teary eyes- REALLY? WHY! WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO?!

Sasuke: -sigh-

Naruto: You made her cry!? No sex for a month!

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Swaff: -evil grin- DON'T MESS WITH MEEEEE!!

* * *

Secks?

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: _Has entered chat room_

**HYUUGA**: _Has entered chat room_

**UCHIHA**: _Has entered chat room_

**PINKY**: _Has entered chat room_

**WEAPONSMASTER: **_Has entered chat room_

**MINDCONTROL**: _Has_ _entered chat room_

**HYUUGAHEIR**: _Has entered chat room_

**BLOODYSAND**: _Has entered chat room_

**UCHIHA**: What do you want Naruto?

**HYUUGA**: Yeah, I have things to do.

**BLOODYSAND**: …

**PINKY**: DO I REALLY NEED 2 BE HERE?

**UCHIHA**: No, Sakura, you can leave anytime you want.

**MINDCONTROL**: HAHA

**PINKY**: SHUT UP INO-PIG!

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: Okay, okay. Hey everyone. I have a question.

**HYUUGAHEIR**: Hi, Naruto-kun.

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: Hey Hinata!

**UCHIHA**: Just ask us already. Dobe.

**HYUUGA**: …

**BLOODYSAND**: …

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: Okay, what is secks?

**HYUUGAHEIR**: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhf

**HYUUGAHEIR**: _Has left chat room_

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: What was that?

**BLOODYSAND**: I think she passed out and hit her head on the keyboard.

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: Oh…

**PINKY**: HAHA I CANT BELIEVE NARUTO DOESNT NO WAT SEX IS!!11

**MINDCONTROL**: You didn't know until last week when I told you.

**PINKY**: SHUT UP!!11

**PINKY**: _Has left chat room_

**MINDCONTROL**: You boys have fun explaining. I'm out.

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: Bye Ino!

**MINDCONTROL**: Bye Naruto.

**MINDCONTROL**: _Has left chat room_

**HYUUGA**: Uhh…

**BLOODYSAND**: Yeah…

**UCHIHA**: Naruto, you really don't know what sex is?

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: Well, no! I wouldn't have asked if I did, Teme! Duh!

**BLOODYSAND**: What made you ask this?

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: Well, Sai asked me if I would have secks with him.

**UCHIHA**: That jerk!

**HYUUGA**: I'll kill him!

**BLOODYSAND**: Like hell! I'm killing him!

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: Uh...can you just tell me what it is so I can tell him yes or no?

**UCHIHA**: NO!

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: No? You won't tell me?

**HYUUGA**: You're telling him no! Understood?

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: Well what if I want to?

**BLOODYSAND**: Say yes and I'm killing him.

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: DON'T KILL SAI!

**HYUUGA**: Then say no.

**RAMENHOKAGE!**: JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS!

**UCHIHA: **How about I _show_ you?

**RAMENHOKAGE!: **Uh, okay? When?

**UCHIHA: **Now. Come over to my house.

**HYUUGA: **NO!! DON'T DO IT!! NARUTO STAY WHERE YOU ARE!

**BLOODYSAND: **Next time I see you, Uchiha, you. are. dead.

**RAMENHOKAGE!: **Uh…I don't really understand…

**UCHIHA: **Oh! Like I'm so scared of the sandman!

**BLOODYSAND: **DEAD, UCHIHA, DEAD!

**RAMENHOKAGE!: **Ugh! Whatever, I'll just tell Sai that I don't know what secks is.

**RAMENHOKAGE!: **_Has left chat room_

**HYUUGA: **FUCK!! WHAT THE HELL DO WE DO NOW?!

**UCHIHA:** OH SHIT, SAI IS GOING TO RAPE HIM!!

**BLOODYSAND: **I don't know about you two, but I'm going to claim what's rightfully mine before Sai does.

**BLOODYSAND: **_Has left chat room_

**HYUUGA: **BLOODY HELL!

**UCHIHA:** NO ONE TOUCHES MY NARUTO!!11111111111WEJHBRDHVZDUYHGISEUHRDUGYHSPEARYGOUYSERGYAHESP**GAY**RHGH **(A/N: I was just spazzing on the keyboard. Now I realize it says gay...which is funny 'cause they're...gay. Yeah. Anyways...)**

**UCHIHA:** _Has left chat room_

**HYUUGA: **FUCK!

**WEAPONSMASTER: **Hiiiii Neji. You know, you could show _me_ what sex is.

**HYUUGA: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**HYUUGA: **_Has left chat room_

**WEAPONSMASTER: **Damn! I'm alone again! ToT

* * *

Was this even vaguely funny? I'M A FAILURE! Oh well. It was as funny as I could be while reading some BDSM. -drool- ;)


End file.
